That's what partners do
by Lynn Kugawa
Summary: Haibara was thinking about her life right now and if They ever find out and the promise Conan gave her about her protection. She wanted to take a walk in the middle in the night when Conan asked to join her. Just a little something about their relationship in a non romantic way. One-Shot.


I wonder why people are asking for reviews this way: If I don't get x reviews, I won't continue! I'm happy that I even got some. Three, to be exact. Thank you to **Shiho M**, **Kudo2315** and **hai-edogawa**! you guys really made me special since I get some feedback at all.

This one is not CoAi in a romantic way, well at the end you can interpret it how you want to but it wasn't meant that way.

**I'm not good at coming up with longer stories, ladies and gentleman. So I'll stay with the one-shots I guess.  
Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama.**

She heard them all breathing peacefully. Five different ways of inhaling and exhaling. Conan, Mistuhiko and Ayumi were pretty quiet while Genta and the professor were snoring loudly.

It hurt her somehow. She didn't know why, but it hurt her. That peaceful night they spend in Hakase's house with them all sleeping next to each other in a row. To her left was Ayumi, to her right Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta and the professor. She looked at the their placidly sleeping faces and stared at Conan's for a while. He looked so cute when he was sleeping and had his glasses off. She shove his bangs out of his eyes carefully so he wouldn't wake up. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she knew as well she couldn't be doing this anymore tomorrow all of sudden. Her life was a dangerous one after all - even if that little detective next to her promised her he would protect her, no matter what. _You have see what they can do... _she thought. _Why do you still think you can protect me on your own?_ She sighed quietly and looked out of the window. It was full moon shining on the backyard covered with snow. It was sparkling in the dimmer light.

She stood up as gingerly as she could and went up to change her clothes. She locked at the clock – 2.57 a.m. It was the middle of the night. She went down to the doorway to put on her shoes and a coat.

"Where are you going?" she heard a voice whispering out of the dark. She turned around saw Conan standing behind her with a confused face. "Where are you going, Haibara? You don't run away, do you?"  
"No, of course not. You said I shouldn't run away from fate. And by the way - how should a possibly running away like this? I don't have anything else but what I am wearing." "Why are you going out in the middle of the night then?" the little boy asked. "How come that you heard me, I thought I was real quiet." she replied with a counter question. "I was awake for a while. Well, at least since you shove my bangs out of my eyes." that made her bit blush, but he acted like he didn't notice. "I heard you getting up and wondered why you weren't coming back. That's why I looked for you and ended up here. And stop dodging my question – where the hell are you going at a time like this?"  
"Outside. I thought I could go to the park to free my thoughts." "Mind if I tag along?" "Not really, but what is this for, Kudo?" "Gimme a minute, I'll be right back."

They walked down a lane in the park while it stared snowing once more. You could see their breath coming out of their noses in the light of the street lamps. Tokyo was sleeping; no buses, no cars, no people no nothing.  
"You know … Haibara. You were thinking about how could everything change while the kids are in Hakase's house, right?" "What do you even know?" she answered with still looking on the snowy path. "It was more or less a simple guess, although detective's aren't guessing." Normally she doesn't share her real thoughts with him, being a secret on two legs all the time. But today was different. Maybe it was the snowy air making her more soft than usually or simply the fact here was walking without glasses and messy hair next to her, looking more than his real self than any other time. "Then it was a good guess." she said with clenched lips but softened her face again and still not looking at him. "I was thinking about if they found out who I am and what would happen to the kids. And you saying you would protect me, no matter what."  
She suddenly felt an arm around her back, keeping her tight to him and stopping her at the same time. She was so surprised that she couldn't really tell why she was standing real close face to face with him all of sudden. He had a serious look in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Haibara." he simply said. "You and I were living for six month in this body already. You one month less than myself. They hadn't found out either about me or you. Why should they now and today? Why should they anyway? We keep everything a secret. There's no way they can find out." he stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her more nearer, looking deep into her eyes and made their noses almost touch.  
"And of course I'll protect you. You're my partner. Partner should be there for each other. No. They HAVE to be. Do you understand me?" She nodded simply as a respond he let her free. She grabbed his hand if there wasn't no meaning behind it at all started walking again.  
He didn't let go until they were at the professor's house again.


End file.
